The technology of the present disclosure relates to an image reading device and an image forming apparatus including the same.
Conventionally, there has been known an image reading device which reads an image of a document on a contact glass by a contact image sensor configured to be movable in a sub-scanning direction. The contact image sensor has a rectangular box-shaped housing long in a main scanning direction, and a line sensor and a light source accommodated in the housing. The contact image sensor is supported by a carriage, which is movable in the sub-scanning direction, from below. An urging spring is provided between the contact image sensor and the carriage, wherein the contact image sensor is pressed to the contact glass by the urging spring. The carriage is supported by one rail member so as to be movable in the sub-scanning direction. The rail member is configured with a shaft member extending in the sub-scanning direction and supports a center part of the carriage in the main scanning direction from below.